a helpful enemy
by toritoritori
Summary: nobody thought she was who she said she was... Now nobody seems to be who they saw they are and everyone is confused. especially Chekov. Somebody else is also messing up life on the Enterprise
1. Chapter 1 asleep

Prologue

In the middle of the night, three lean bodies jumped from the 50ft cliff. When they hit the ground, they ran for cover in the cave. Two of them disappeared inside and the third never made it…

Chapter one

McCoy watched as Captain James Kirk walked into the room followed by a very depressed looking Chekov.

"Hey Bones. The kids been bugging me all day about seeing her." Was the captain's greeting.

"Dammit Jim I have better things to do than to deal with you right now." The chief medical officer growled, frowning at something he was reading in his hand.

While the captain and the doctor argued, Chekov could see her sleeping…at least that's what it looked like. There was something about her that kinda scared him, like he was looking into the cruel face of a hungry lion. She didn't look like she was able to sleep…it seemed too peaceful for her.

"Excuse me doctor," The seventeen year old said in his heavy Russian accent. "But what is wrong with her?"

"She's just cut up a little but it doesn't make sense…"He trailed off glancing at the sleeping teenager.

Nobody knew how she got there or why but she was there and unconscious. McCoy had just made sure she would be out for at least a day. He looked at the report the machine had given him.

_It can't be true…but we just got the machine fixed…Scotty said it was fine._

"What's wrong with her? Bones?" Jim asked impatiently.

"I don't know. The machine's fine but," the doctor dropped his voice. "She should be completely asleep for the next 24 hours. The report says that she was talking and doing some thinking. That's impossible if she's knocked out. Also," McCoy paused with a worried glance. "Her brain is wired in a very strange way. It seems she's designed to kill."

"Designed?" Chekov asked, his brown eyes huge.

"Yes. She has tough skin, strong light bones, enhanced vision, some kind of transmitter inside of her, muscles made of some unknown material, and several other 'modifications'. She looks and acts like a human but she is defiantly not. I have no idea what she is now but I believe that she once was human."

In the other room a very drowsy and pissed teenage girl opened her eyes and grinned a razor tooth smile. Taki was going to be pleased.


	2. Chapter 2 awake

**AN: Okay so if this story really sucks tell me! It's my first fanfic and I'm not that good. I didn't write Chekov's accent because it would be way too confusing and spell check hates me already. If I spell something wrong or put the wrong word there just tell me. I hope you looove it! Plz plz plz review!!! **

**Peace**

**I own nothing but the plot, Nishi, and Taki.**

Chapter 2

Nishi got out of bed dressed in an ugly white hospital gown. That would have to do. She heard that the three men outside were talking about her. The doctor knew she wasn't human. Smart man.

Ah, one of them was younger. Her age. He would go first. Then the other man, followed by the doctor. The kid would go down fast and the other man had a gun, she heard someone call him captain. That's the reason for the gun. The doctor would be too stunned to know what was going on. Aside from her own she only heard three hearts beating nearby. Quiet day.

She slipped over to the door and planned her moves in a little over a second. She jumped onto the boy, bit, and twisted away. She saw him fall and grabbed at the captain. He fired at her but too late. She had already shoved his arm around, probably breaking his wrist. He fell to the floor. The gun had been set to knock her unconscious. She fired at the doctor.

They had hardly made a sound. Not that anyone was around. Nishi knew the boy would be asleep for longer than the other two. The poison that she had injected into him from her teeth would keep him asleep for at least 12hours. She had no idea about the other two.

Carefully, she pulled them into the closet and tied them up. She locked the door and headed back into her room. She smelled her clothes with her strong nose and pulled them on. It was going to be a long day.

Spock's eyes shifter back to the captain's chair once again. The captain had put Spock, the first officer in charge while he was gone. He and Chekov had been gone far too long just to receive a report.

He was just about to bring it up when the girl walked. The girl that had suddenly been beamed onto the ship.

She looked around until she spotted him standing next to the captain's chair. She smiled a cruel smile and walked over hiding something behind her back.

_It is illogical for her to be here in her condition._

"Hello, may I inquire why you are on the bridge and not in the sick bay?" Spock asked in his usual tone when she reached him. Most of the crew looked over at them.

"Yeah how'd you get away from Bones?" A beautiful dark pregnant women asked turning around in her chair.

She said nothing to either of them. She took a deep breath and fired the gun. However, nobody had told her that it didn't work on Vulcans. The next thing Nishi knew she was on the floor and the dark woman held her down while a man stabbed her with a hypospray.

_No! Now Taki's really gonna be pissed. Must stay awake…_

She shoved the women off and struggled to her feet. About to bite the man, she dizzily put a foot out. Once again she was shoved to the ground by the women. The man held her down while Spock rushed over to the women.

_No!_

Nishi used all her strength which wasn't much now . The man was stronger than her and held her down.

Nishi finally fell asleep on the floor after struggling against them.

"Nyota! Are you okay?" Spock asked still hardly showing and emotion as he helped up his pregnant mate.

"I'm fine. Just a little bruised. Thanks Sulu. She's pretty strong."

Sulu frowned. "Don't start acting like Jim. Your ready to give birth any day now. We have to get you to the sick bay." He nudged the sleeping Nishi with his foot. "Her too."

Just then they heard "Dr. McCoy to Spock. The girl knocked Kirk, me and the kid out. Me and Jim are up but Chekov doesn't look so good. We're locked up in a closet and we don't know where she is. Get your ass down here now!"

**Heey hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it goes from past to present…I'm really bad with that. Review!**

**peace**


	3. Chapter 3 two of them

**AN: Here's the third chapter! We'll see a little more of the Enterprise crew in this chapter! (Writing on my sister's new laptop! I loveee it!) This chapter took me forever to write. I started it before I published the other two. I hope you like it!**

**Sorry if I screw up words or if I say something that doesn't make sense. That happens to me when I have no idea how to spell and spell check is being evil.**

**If you love my story or hate it please review! Please people!**

**If I screw something up about Star Trek please tell me.**

**Peace**

**I don't own Star Trek…only the plot and some characters…you get the idea**

Chapter 3

Nyota Uhura waddled down the hallway, Spock at her side carrying the 'sleeping' girl. The girl, whose name was still unknown, appeared to be in really good shape with tan, muscular, arms and legs.

Her face was thin with bright green eyes and strawberry blonde hair that went just past her shoulders. And she was beautiful, in a mean way. Like she was making fun of you without trying.

However, the girl looked strange. Almost as if she didn't know how to smile. Or she was always pissed. Or if something had happened to her.

No, the girl had to be normal. She was probably just a bitch.

Nyota was embarrassed at that thought. She liked making friends and tried not to think of people in a bad way. But what the girl had tried back there…

Spock looked up at Nyota. She realized she had been staring at the girl.

"She's starting to wake up. We should move faster. Are you able to walk at a faster pace?"

Nyota laughed. "Yeah Spock. I'm not in that bad shape! Everyone around here acts like I'm about to explode."

Spock raised an eyebrow while Sulu spoke up. "It doesn't matter. We just have to get her to the sick bay before she wakes up."

They arrived at the sick bay and rescued Kirk, McCoy and a sleeping Chekov from the closet. Then the girl and Chekov were placed on beds while Nyota was checked over by McCoy.

o

Chekov finally woke up in the sick bay. What happened? And why was there a bite mark on his arm?

He looked around and saw the girl on another bed with metal cuffs on each of her wrists that connected to the metal railing on the bed. Why was she chained up like a prisoner?

Chekov heard the doctor's voice getting louder as he came out of a room. He looked up to see an annoyed Doctor McCoy started his way, followed by the Captain.

"…have time for this. None of us do. So you better leave before I get out the hypo spray." McCoy was saying as he saw the sleepy Chekov.

"Hey kid. How ya doin'?" Jim asked in his usual friendly captain way.

"I feel fine captain. How long have I been asleep for? And who bit me?" He asked in a groggy voice.

"Most of the day. We were attacked by someone," Kirk nodded towards the girl. "She jumped you and bit your arm. Then apparently she shot me with my own gun. Twisted my arm around and broke my wrist. Then she shot Bones." He held up a white cast that covered his arm from his wrist to his elbow. It already was most of the way full of signatures from the nurses.

"She bit you and poison that is stored in her gums and teeth went through your blood stream. You became unconscious almost immediately. The poison was so strong that you were asleep for most of the day. You're vitals look fine now so I'll let you go." McCoy clarified.

"Yeah all that too." Kirk said. "All these people asked to sign my cast. I'm gonna have to break something else just so there's enough room!" the excited captain said while helping Pavel up. "Let's hit the caff. I'm starving. Anyway, after she knocked us out she put us in a closet and then the crazy chick went up…" Jim's voice faded as he and the young Russian walked away.

McCoy looked at the young girl sleeping. He had given her several doses to keep her asleep. Whatever she was, any sleeping treatment went through her quickly. He should give her a new hypo spray soon but he (and just about everyone else) was dying to know more about her.

And, whatever they were going to find out, they couldn't find out unless she was awake.

About fifteen minutes later her bright green eyes snapped open. She looked around for a second before her eyes focused on McCoy. Then onto her arms which were cuffed to the bed.

"Get these off of me." She didn't look mad. She almost looked scared. McCoy noticed she was twisting a ring around and around on her finger.

"I can't do that right now." He sighed.

_Twist_

"However, if you cooperate with me I will let you go and you can stay in a regular room. But if you don't cooperate and say, stay biting and knocking people unconscious, you'll go right back here. So you better start talking."

_Twist._

She just sighed. Where should she start?

_Twist._

Should she tell him what a freak she was?

_Twist._

Tell him about what her mission was?

_Twist._

How she used anybody that could be the slightest bit of help to her?

_Twist._

No, she would start from the beginning.

_My name is Nishi, I'm seventeen-years-old and I'm part of the Planet 137 Intelligence Agency._

o

Scotty made his way over to the table where Jim and Chekov were sitting talking.

"…with ranch dressing and barbecue sauce. Really it's good." Jim was saying. Pavel had a bored and disgusted look on his face but Kirk hadn't noticed yet. Typical Jim.

"Hey kid. Heard you were taking a nap today." He said as he sat down next to Jim.

The captain was busy eating French fries. Scotty picked one up and dropped it.

"That's nasty Jim; They're cold. He must've really been chatting you up, eh Kid?"

"Eh, Yes sir. He was, um, talking for a while." The young crewmember said trying not to upset Jim who was now squirting ketchup all over the fries.

"Jim you need to learn how to shut up. Now if you want to hear about something more interesting than the captain's day, you should see the new engine. It has 1400…"

"That's okay! Really! I'm going to bed now." Pavel jumped up from the table in an attempt to escape engine-talk.

"Lad, you slept all day and it's only eight-o-clock in Russia. Are you sure you don't want to hear about…" Scotty looked up to see the young boy walking away.

"Ha Scotty at least I didn't make 'im leave!" Jim said with a mouth full of food. He swallowed before continuing. "He even asked me to tell him about my day…at least I think he did…oh well."

"Whatever Jim. But really! The new…"

"Hey! Look! There's Spock!" Jim looked at the only other person in the room hoping that would save him from hearing about the new engine.

"No, captain. That's the new engineer. Chris…Chris Morris I believe. Just beamed up today. Sent from Star Fleet. God knows we need more help. But he's…" Scotty stopped talking as the new crewmember passed.

"Good evening Captain. Mr. Scott." He said as he passed, walking towards the door on the other side of the cafeteria.

Both men nodded to him.

"So what about him?" Kirk shoved more fries in his mouth.

"He's strange, that one. He looks a lot like that new girl that attacked you. He's quiet too. Doesn't look big but he's strong, stronger than me. He's strange, he is."

"So? Why does everybody care? He's a regular person. So he's shy. Big fucking deal." Jim pushed his empty plate back.

"He just gives me a vibe. He reminds me of her. Besides, they came around the same time." Scotty pointed out.

"Whatever Scotty. Doesn't matter anyway. All of this talk about her is making me tired. I think I'll go to bed. Night Mr. Scott." Jim said.

Goodnight Captain.

If only he knew how right Scotty was…

**Yeah I made a cliffhanger about who and what Nishi was. And if you read the **_**uglies**_** series, SHE IS NOT A SPECIAL. She's seems like a special now but she's not.**

**REVIEW**

**peace**


End file.
